


Love's Greatest Gift

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of kindness makes an impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #17.
> 
> This story (in it's gen incarnation) started as an Soldier of Fortune Inc. and was then re-cycled into a M7story, which was then slashed. It's been slashed in NCIS as well.

 

"Come on!" Chris Larabee called, heading for the exit of their office.  They had just finished up a case and it was time work gave way to the realities of the season.

After a burst of commotion, his six teammates scrambled after him.  Outside they split up, Chris and Vin heading for Larabee's truck, Buck and JD for Wilmington's SUV, and the others to Josiah's Suburban.

Chris gestured to Buck for the ladies' man to follow him, then pulled out of the parking garage.  As soon as he was on Speer Boulevard, and headed for the Cherry Creek Shopping Center, he glanced over at his passenger.  Vin looked as eager as a schoolboy.  "You have your list ready?" he asked.

Vin nodded.  "Appreciate you workin' this into the schedule," he said, then reached over and rested his hand on Larabee's thigh.

"No problem," Chris replied, a slight grin turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Think we'll get home late?"

The grin grew bigger as he said, "Well, if we grab something at the food court, so we don't have to worry about dinner…"

"California Pizza Kitchen?" Vin suggested.

Chris thought for a moment.  He'd been leaning toward Johnny Rockets, but he didn't mind CPK.  "Could grab a steak at Elway's," he offered as a compromise.

Vin frowned.  "Ain't sure I'm that hungry."

"Johnny Rockets?" Chris asked.

Vin smiled.  "Hmm, cheeseburger and a shake.  Sold."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Several minutes later, the three vehicles carrying Team Seven arrived at the mall.  Climbing out, the team regrouped at the rear of Larabee's truck for a final check.

"Okay, everyone set?" the blond asked, trying to stamp down some of the snow under his feet so it didn't soak into his shoes.

Hunched against the cold, the rest of the team quickly checked their lists.  "I'm good to go," Vin said with a nervous glance at the rambling complex of 160 stores.

"Same here," JD acknowledged, his predatory grin making the others a little nervous.

"Into the breach," Buck said and nodded.

Ezra smiled.  "I, as you know, Mr. Larabee, am always ready," he said, then amended quickly, "To peruse the finer things in life."

"All right, here's the plan," Chris explained.  "We'll split up, enter from different directions, so we won't cross paths.  Find your target, secure it, and meet back at Johnny Rockets in—"  He checked his watch.  "Two hours?  My treat."

Six heads nodded, although Ezra looked mildly scandalized at the thought of the diner.

"Alright, let's do it," the blond said, and they each headed off on their current mission – Christmas shopping.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nearing the far north entrance Vin slowed, fishing into his pocket for whatever change he had.  The elderly black man who stood, ringing his bell, noted the gesture and grinned his encouragement.

Vin stopped at the red kettle, depositing the change.

"Thank you, son," the old man said.  "And a Merry Christmas to you."

"Merry Christmas t' you, too," Vin replied, noticing the man's bare hands.  "Don't y' have some gloves?" he asked in his soft Texas drawl.  "It's freezin' out here."

The old man grinned again and shook his head.  "Nope, wore my last pair out a couple of weeks ago."

The team sniper took a step toward the smoky glass doors, then stopped.  Tugging his well-worn leather gloves off, he turned and held them out to the man.  "Here y' go, sir," he said.  "Maybe these'll help."

The old man's eyes rounded with surprise, and he glanced from the gloves to Vin and back again.  "You sure, son?" he asked the younger man.  "It's awful cold, and you're going to need them."

"I'm sure," Vin insisted, taking a half-step closer to the man.

Reaching out, the old man accepted the proffered gift, and quickly slipped them on.

The soft sigh that escaped the man's lips was all the thanks Vin needed.  He grinned.  "Merry Christmas, friend."

The old man, his eyes bright, nodded.  "It is indeed.  God bless you, son," he said as Tanner disappeared into the mall.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Two hours and fifteen minutes later all of the team met at the food court, each one clutching an assortment of bags, all of them stuffed full of gifts.  Vin carried a larger load than the others.

"What'd you do, Slick?" Buck asked him.  "Buy out a couple 'a stores?"

"Had t' pick up stuff fer the kids at the shelter," Vin replied.  "Didn't you?"

Buck eyes rounded.  "Oh, damn!  I _knew_ I was forgetting something!"

The others chuckled, Chris telling him, "Better make a stop at the toy store before you go home."

"I'll do it right now," Buck said as he hurried off, calling back, "Get me a cheeseburger with fries and a coke!"

"It's on the second floor!" JD hollered after him.  "Across from the Apple store!"

Carefully piling their bags so they were protected from prying eyes, each of the men was ready for dinner.  Buck returned in time to gobble down his food and, meals eaten, they collected their booty and headed for the exit.  As they neared, Vin slowed, saying, "Got one more thing I have t' do, Chris.  I'll meet y' at the truck in a few."

"Just don't get lost," Larabee warned him.  "We might never find you."

The sniper grinned.  "Do m' best, Cowboy."  And, turning, he headed for the far end of the mall, where he'd entered.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The old Black man was still standing next to his red kettle, ringing his bell.  Vin reached into one of the bags he carried and pulled out a small box, then pushed the door open and stepped outside.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," he said, getting the old man's attention.

The man's black eyes lit up.  "Ah, I see you've got quite a haul there," he said, then chuckled.

"Yep," was Vin's only reply.  He nodded at the man's glove-clad hands.  "Mind if I have m' gloves back?" he asked the bell-ringer.

The startled, disappointed expression on the old man's face was quickly hidden as his head dipped.  "Uh, sure, son," he said huskily, pulling them off.  Without looking up, he handed them back.

Vin snagged the gloves between two fingers and pressed the box into the man's palm at the same time.

The old man's head jerked up as he fingers closed on the carton.  "What's this?" he asked.

"These gloves are gettin' a little old," was all Vin said as he headed for the parking lot where Chris waited.  "Y' take care now."

The old man watched Vin for a moment, then he looked down and opened the lid.  His eyes widened and he breathed softly, "Well, I'll be…"  A pair of new, fleece-lined leather gloves sat inside.  He looked up, intending to call the young man back, but he was nowhere in sight.

With a soft chuckle and a shake of his head, he removed the gloves from the box and pulled them on.  Tossing the box into the garbage can nearby, he shook his head.  Maybe the spirit of Christmas was alive and well after all.  He smiled and tipped his hat at the two young women who passed his kettle, ringing his bell with renewed vigor.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Chris just made it back to the truck ahead of Vin and was storing his gifts behind his seat when Vin walked up and started arranging his own behind the passenger seat.

          "That was a really nice thing you did," the blond said quietly.

          Vin looked up sharply, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red than what the cold had managed to elicit.  Then he dipped his head and muttered some reply Chris couldn't quite make out.

          Not wanting to embarrass the man any further, Chris climbed in behind the wheel.  Vin was in his seat a few moments later, and they headed back to the ranch where chores and hiding their booty took up the remainder of the evening.

          They watched the news at ten, drinking cups of coffee and enjoying the Cinnabon roll Vin had brought home with him from the mall – the reason he'd picked the far north entrance in the first place.

          Once the treat was consumed, the coffee drank, and the weather report watched, the two men dropped their dishes off in the kitchen and then headed for bed.

          Vin was the first one under the covers, and Chris suspected that it was because he'd seen the younger man's generosity at work.  The blond completed his nightly ritual, then climbed under as well, spooning up behind his lover and planting a tender kiss on the man's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but what you did today…  I'm proud of you, and it's one of the reasons I love you so damn much."

          He could feel Vin squirm with embarrassment.  "Just did what I thought was right," he said quietly.

          "I know," Chris replied, his hand sliding over Vin's hip to caress his ass.

          "Mmm," Vin sighed.  "'M I gettin' an early present?"

          "Nope," Chris purred, still teasing.  "I'm just gonna open the best present I ever got…"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *

 


End file.
